


A 'Session' With Ms Adler

by rageandserenityis_ecstasy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageandserenityis_ecstasy/pseuds/rageandserenityis_ecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper has a disappointing sex life though Irene Adler knows she can change that- Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Session' With Ms Adler

Molly Hooper was fed up with her life. No, to be precise her sex life. She picked up the darkly coloured card on her desk. It was all swirls and patterns, much like the wallpaper of 221b, but black and leering, but at the same time, it boasted ebony seduction. She played with it in her small fingers. It wouldn't hurt to try and... Well, it was going to be more reliable than trying to pull tonight. She drew up her personal email on the work computer. 

The card read:  
'Irene Adler  
Dominatrix  
Know when you are beaten.'  
And then some contact details below.

[Ms Adler,  
I was wondering how one might go about acquiring a session with you?  
Dr Hooper]

 

(Well, normally, one would have to go through my Personal Assistant to aquire a session, but since it's you, we may speak directly.  
Ms Adler)

[Why am I different?  
Dr Hooper] Her heart beat raced, beating like a drum on parade. If this was Sherlock's doing she was going to make sure he regretted it. The bastard. Molly Hooper had been in love with Sherlock Holmes for the last year and a half, and she was sick of it. Sick of the rude comments and the constant pressure to get things right with him around. There had been something once. When they both had an itch to scratch. It was just sex. Just once. But it was enough to leave Molly's mind in a spiral of confusion and lust.... And love... Though the sex had not been satisfying for her. Honestly, she hated Sherlock Holmes for how he treated her, but she could not physically display this. After all, his brother practically 'was the British Government' which intimidated Molly and caused her to stay supportive and sweet for the cleverest man she had ever known to live.

__

(I've been watching you Ms Hooper, you are most interesting  
Ms Adler)

_Molly Hooper wasn't sure why she looked around, half expecting someone to be watching her. In a morgue, that idea sent shivers down her spine. Chilled fingers tapped out a reply._  
[An evening is best for me, except Friday and Tuesdays.  
Dr Hooper.] 

(You will be ready when I am- at my beck and call. Ms Adler) _Came the cold, and domineering reply._

_She didn't respond for quite a while frozen at her desk until she managed to type_  
[I'll await your call then.  
Dr Hooper] 

(Tonight. 7:30. Be there. My Pet will let you in.) 

_[Yes Ms Adler.]_

_For Dr Hooper, rest of the day was a blur of autopsies and reports, conversations with solicitors and police until she finished at 7. She didn't have a choice. She changed her coat and grabbed a sandwich from the canteen before heading to the address on the card. She pressed the intercom of the grand house._

_"Hello?" Came a drawled voice, lighter than Irene's. But of course, Molly did not know that yet..._

_Irene had been preparing herself for Molly Hooper for long time. She was, as she had said, very interesting. She was going to see the best side of The Mouse tonight._

_"Hi, uhm... My name is Molly? Molly Hooper..." She felt so stupid as she could feel the camera pick up her blush_

_"Mmm, I've heard a lot about you..." She mused, the door opening. Kate was wearing a navy dress, swishing around her curves as she moved. She had a dark trench coat and a large handbag in hand, as she looked Molly up and down sceptically. Eyebrow raised slightly but a pink smile worn proudly._

_Molly stepped in and was instantly overwhelmed. She was so far out of her depth. She stared at the woman. She didn't seem all that scary; pretty, conventionally beautiful. "Pleased to meet you Irene." She managed, lips locking her teeth in a nervous grip._

_The short woman in front of Molly gave a little laugh. "Oh, Darling, I'm not 'Her'... Also, she likes it, no, requires you to call her Ms Adler..."_

_Molly went from pink to red. Nice one "Oh." She said, looking down, fiddling with her fuzzy cardigan timidly._

_Smirking, Kate closed the door and sashayed off up the large staircase. "Come, Ms Hooper." She ordered over her shoulder._

_Molly scattered after her, bag clung tightly to her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs._

_Kate stopped outside door sixteen... Maybe, Molly had stopped counting at eight. "Go inside, undress and kneel. Ms Adler will be in shortly." And then left(!)_

_Molly went in and began to undress. She left her underwear on though, she wasn't too keen on the thought of being completely naked on their first meeting. Everything was folded neatly on the floor. She knelt at the foot of the bed._

_Her underwear was not at all revealing. It was soft, cotton and full with little spots and an innocent bow at the centre of each piece. She glanced down at herself, beginning to wish she had gone home first to change. She looked far too sweet to be here. She needed lace and leather... This was far too functional._

_Irene received word from Kate, then dismissed her for the evening. The Woman, entirely naked, strode down the corridors, stopping outside the appropriate room to push the door open._

_Her scarlet lipstick glittered Molly's regrets back at her. The bare lady before her causing Molly's own heart rate to quicken. She tensed, dropping her eyes to the floor, blood singing and pulse thudding through her head. Keep. Calm. It's just a naked body, she saw them every day._

_"Does my body intimidate you, Ms Hooper? Surely not. A woman like you, who works around bodies all day," she gave a soft laugh, head tipping back. "and night if Sherlock Holmes is around..." Irene mused, striding around Molly's body, studying, scrutinising. Like a feral animal, spotting its prey._

_Molly stayed silent. She was unsure if the question was rhetoric or not. She flinched at the mention of Sherlock. She held her stomach in, tried to make herself appealing._

_"Underwear. Remove it. Now." Irene ordered, perching on the perfectly made bed. The cushions and pillows and throws and blankets were placed so strategically, she almost hoped Irene, wait... Ms Adler, would not want her on it. Ms Adler sat, legs folded with such precision that Molly could not see too much of her, even if she had dared to lift her head. Adler did not want to give her Mouse a show too early._

_Molly stood up, scrambling to her feet, and unclasped her bra. She stood up because it was easier; Little did she know she hadn't been /told/ to stand. And those were the rules. Shaking her head in disapproval, The Woman stood herself, icy eyes glaring at he shorter woman. Adler was still wearing patent black heels. "Down. Now." She commanded. "Dear me, Ms Hooper... We must set some rules around here. Firstly, you are to address me as Ms Adler. Always. Secondly, you do not speak unless spoken to. Lastly, you do not engage in movement unless ordered to. Are we clear?"_

_Molly sank back to her knees. Shit. A shiver ran down her spine. She placed her underwear on the floor as she spoke "Yes Ms Adler." she mumbled quietly._

_"Good, now Ms Hooper. What is your favourite colour?" Irene... Ms Adler... Asked, voice rather soft. She noticed he nervousness in Ms Hooper, she would play to that later._

_Why was she asking me that, Molly thought confused. Brows knitted as she pondered. "P...pink..." Stammered Molly._

_"Mmm.." Irene hummed, voice smokey as her dark eye make up. "Now, that is to be your safeword, Hooper. Alright? You may use it at anytime to stop the activity. On the bed. Now." She stood, glaring, watching, anticipating._

_Molly stumbled to her feet and sat on the bed, gazing up. At this, Adler stalked across to a dresser, grating the drawer open slowly and selecting a coal coloured crop. "On your front. Close your eyes." The order was harsh, barked from the otherwise of the room._

_Quivering, Molly slid onto her front, breath on the sheet the only sound she could here. That and her pulse..._

_"Ms Hooper... Tell me a time you've been wicked this week..." Adler could not suppress a smirk as she spoke, eyes mauling the smaller woman's bare body. She was something different._

_"I... Uhm.. I.. I abstained from putting a young man's lungs back in and gave them to Sherlock instead.." She lifted her head to speak clearer, quaking._

_The Woman laughed loudly. "Not good enough." She sneered, slapping the crop down around Molly's ribs. "Give me worse." She ordered the mouse._

_The mouse cowered against the blow and shot her body to the right, rolling in pain and trying to stabilize herself "I... I uh." She was trying to think. She couldn't any more. Her mind was blank save for pain and arousal spooling through her core like melted chocolate- dark and delicious._

_"What's the worst thing you have ever done, Hooper?" Adler hit her other side. Red stripes ripening deliciously across milky skin. She smiled, Molly Hooper was gorgeous. The mouse couldn't even remember. Her skin was humming but she needed to think. Think. Think. Fuck! "I couldn't save my dad!" Molly was close to tears. She wasn't strong enough for this._

_Adler was halfway through another cold beat, so she brought the stick down harshly, but her mind came to an abrupt stop, thoughts and arousal piling up behind her current one. What?! Was her response, though it wasn't vocalised. Her voice wilted, and she continued to beat again. Hard and confused. She would not stop until asked, but something was wrong..._

_Molly tried to pull herself together and shoved the thought aside, just recovering from the last blow when the next one hit. Confusion blazed across her mind before it went blank. She couldn't see or think now. Neatly, Adler lay down her crop beside Molly's trembling leg, and stepped up, on to the bed, towering over Molly. She carefully knelt down beside the Mouse's face, damp from tears and sweat, and brushed the hair from her eyes._

_"Shall I continue, Pet?" She asked, a little smile playing on her rouged lips, her hand travelling down Molly's body to soothe the scarlet stripes. Molly grounded herself the best she could "Yes. Sorry Ms Adler"_

_Leaning, forwards, Adler smudged sticky scarlet down Molly's neck, kissing and locking the delectable skin._

_Molly's breathing hitched and she shivered deliciously, fingers slowly uncurling from the bedsheets as her muscles relaxed._

_A hand rose to slap Molly's arse hard, so hard it would surely bruise.  
Molly whimpered loudly, her skin was burning everywhere now, all tensed up again._

_"Molly Hooper...." Irene mused, tongue swirling around skin. "You're delectable..."_

_She choked on the mouthful of air she was trying to filled her lungs with, she wriggled, finding some friction on the sheets- she hadn't even been aware how aroused she had gotten._

_Irene sat back in her heels, glaring again. "Turn back on your front. Now."_

_Molly struggled to turn, the bruises had quickly formed and gave her discomfort as she scrambled to her back. Awkwardly, she attempted to prop herself up to look at the woman who had her captivated between wonderment and arousal._

_"How would you like me to treat you, Ms Hooper?" Ms Adler asked, eyes flaming ice._

_Beginning to panic again, Molly squirmed uncomfortably. "Don't you... Have a plan?"_

_"I never plan. Though I can improvise..." She purred, long fingers walking down the centre of Molly's body._

_Molly squeaked, nodding. "I.. Okay... Uhm..."_

_"Unless, of course, you would prefer to choose?" She questioned, using her tone effortlessly to ask. "I have many toys..."_

_Head shaking quickly, Molly took a deep breath. She was not opposed to the idea, but she just did not know quite what she wanted right now._

_"Right." She gave a firm nod the Mouse, wandering away to retrieve hidden straps of leather from a drawer. She brought them back and fiercely grabbed Molly's hands, pushing them up to the headboard before roughly tightening the straps. Molly had to consciously override the reflex to fight back and just closed her eyes, biting back sounds that just wanted to burst out, to scream her arousal and desire._

_Irene tightened the buckles further after deciding they were much to loose for her little mouse. The leather bit into Molly's wrists, restraining her, holding her down as Irene drew herself up to straddle Molly at the knees._

_She had closed her eyes, deciding it might be better if she didn't know what was coming. Her wrists burned a dull ache similar to her back, arse and thighs as she tested the give on them- there was none. The slightest movement caused a bite._

_"I do not strive to induce pain, Ms Hooper, merely pleasure. Though as I am sure you're now aware, many find pleasure in certain stylistic types of pain..." Irene Adler smirked, dragging long, manicured fingernails down across Molly's stomach, creating more deep red lines._

_Molly's body rippled and spasmed, unsure whether it was for or against this movement- her voice yelped to fill the silent room, as Irene found herself leaning down to cradle a pebbled nipple in-between sharp teeth, nipping tiny marks. Again, Molly's whole frame jerked and shook in an uncontrollable reaction, she tugged hard at her restraints and her eyes flew open, pain glinting in her pupils as her lip quivered._

_"Molly Hooper, you are a delight" The Woman whispered other Mouse, nails digging into her hips as they slide south towards their destination. Molly bucked, surprising even herself now as she gasped and sighed and wriggled in desperation, how had she gotten to this? She wasn't even sure she had ever felt like this, or would even feel like this again. Pressure was building behind her pelvis and dripping down between her legs._

_"Oh, enjoying yourself, are you?" Adler mused, tongue flicking across a nipple and down to let teeth graze the underside of a pale breast. Slowly, Irene drew a finger down to rest between damp folds of skin. Sweet and warm. It was not unsurprising to Irene that Molly was already slick- she knew the signs. But Irene had much more to give, she would be saving that for next time though, there was going to be fun with this little mouse._

_Molly rocked up sharply to the contact, a firm 'please' escaping her lips as she tried to grip onto something pathetically with her useless hands. Instead, she drew her knees up without being told to and crushed Irene between them, grinding The Woman's thumb further to her pulsing folds._

_Gasping excitedly (she liked to put on a show) Irene scolded Molly, asking her harshly to "calm down." But she would not punish her for having human reactions. The Woman's fingers, two to be precise, stroked up the full length of her sex- deliciously wet. "I'm going to make you come so prettily," Irene giggled, wriggling her own hips until her angular face was positioned directly above dear, dear Molly Hooper's throbbing cunt. Clitoris pert. Sensitive._

_Molly's breathing was erratic, two short ones in one longish one out, back arching high off the firm mattresses "Fuck!" She called in a high pitched whine, peering down at the beautiful woman examining her cunt like she might a lung in the morgue. "Please" She begged, voice thick as her hips twitched and rolled in search of the sweet friction they awaited._

_The two fingers slipped inside, dipping, teasing for a few seconds before pressing them to enter her to the best of The Woman's skilled ability. Deeper and deeper. Lips now on Molly Hooper's swelling clitoris; sucking gently and rippling her fingers expertly inside._

_Rising up, The Mouse fucked herself shamelessly on what she was given, setting an ridiculously unsustainable pace for herself and her hair sticking to her damp forehead as most of her body was hovering off the bed in need- if she hadn't been so aroused she would have been embarrassed, but at that moment in time, nothing mattered._

_Molly..._  
Irene...  
Pleasure...  
Molly...  
Irene...  
Pleasure. 

_Time tumbled over in her mind, everything fogging over as hips bucked, thrashing wildly about on the bed until split lips, whimpering and crying, moaned Irene's name repeatedly._

_Molly was pretty sure she screamed, but she wasn't sure. For a second she thought she had died because all she could see was white, as she drifted back, room regaining colour and definition she could feel her body quivering uncontrollably. She had come quicker than she had ever done, even under her own hand. Her meagre chest heaved. "Irene..." Came a breathy moan._

_"Yes my dear...?" Irene asked, letting the mistake slip past. Her voice was soft and kind as she trailed kisses across Molly's thigh, withdrawing her fingers with care before sucking them clean with an obscene squelch._

_"I... Uh.. Ugh..." She couldn't form a sentence yet, she tried to watch what the woman was doing now, still high as a kite on a natural euphoria._

_Ducking back up, Irene moved so she was laid beside Molly, studying her face with icily laced eyes. "Take your time, my Love, though I have a preposition for you... You're going to be my new pet, I think."_

_Molly just nodded, realisation striking. Kate's coat and bag in hand had been her leaving forever, and now she was to be the new Pet..._


End file.
